Flow lines carry fluids over long distances. The fluids can include multiple phases including liquids, gases and suspended solids. For example, the fluids can include hydrocarbons extracted from a hydrocarbon reservoir in a subterranean zone via a wellbore. In some instances, the hydrocarbons can include solid particulates, for example, sand or other debris, that flowed from the subterranean zone via the wellbore to the surface together with the hydrocarbons.
Flow lines implement valves to control the flow of fluid. In instances in which the flowing fluids include solid particulates, the particulates can erode internal regions of the valves over time. Such erosions, left untreated, can damage, for example, rupture, the flow lines causing leaks.